


The Avengers' Do Not List or Never Do Again List

by Alessia_Skyler



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edited, Humor, Noodle Incidents, Spider-Goat, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia_Skyler/pseuds/Alessia_Skyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da sich die Avengers nicht gerade ansehnlich verhalten haben, wird auf Anordnung von SHIELD's Director Fury To-Do-Listen für sie erstellt ... oder besser gesagt Do-not!-Listen. Dass dieser angebliche „Verhaltenskodex“ nicht allen gefällt, war eigentlich von Anfang an klar. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sich unsere geliebten Helden an den Kodex halten werden. [Übersetzung / überarbeitet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ich soll nicht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Avengers' Do Not List or Never Do Again List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333014) by [1thy_truth_is_won0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0). 



**Ich soll nicht**

**Thor**

Auf Dekret von SHIELD's Direktor Fury, soll das Folgende bei der Ehre von Thor Odinson nie wieder versucht werden _(mit Erklärungen von Thor)_

 

  1. Ich soll Ms. Lewis' Taser nicht anheizen, damit er Blitze abfeuern kann. ( _Es war zu ihrem eigenem Schutz vor monströsen Kreaturen. Ich glaube, sie werden Frat Boys genannt.)_



 

  1. Ich soll mich nicht mit Steve Rogers verbünden und mich an Trinkwettbewerben mit ahnungslosen Gegnern beteiligen.



 

  1. Ich soll Tony Stark nichts mehr über den Destroyer erzählen.  _(Jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass ihn das davon abhalten wird, seinen Prototyp fertigzustellen.)_



 

  1. Ich soll keine Toaster mehr zerstören.



 

  1. Ich soll keine Mikrowellen, Kühlschränke oder Uhren mehr zerstören. Oder WC-Sitze schmelzen. _(Ich werde freilich einräumen, dass es ein Unfall war. Ich habe versucht, gekochte Ramen loszuwerden.)_



 

  1. Ich soll niemanden zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod herausfordern, selbst wenn derjenige Ms. Foster, Ms. Lewis und Ms. Romanov entehrt hat. _(Ich verstehe, dass Ms. Romanov eine begabte Kriegerin ist, aber es ist eine Grundregel und Barton war zu dieser Zeit unpässlich.)_



 

  1. Ich soll den "Vorfall mit der Ziege“ nicht erwähnen. _(Er erklärt aber, was mit dem Fernsehapparat passiert ist.)_



 

  1. Ich soll bei Filmnächten nicht auf Musicals bestehen. _(Ich halte das immer noch für ein wenig unvernünftig.)_



 

  1. Ich soll Lebensmittelmärkte, Filmverleihhäuser oder sonst irgendetwas nicht in voller Rüstung und asgardianischer Kleidung betreten. _Das ist genauso unvernünftig – es war nach einer Schlacht und Jane hatte mich bei meiner Rückkehr um ein paar Notwendigkeiten gebeten.)_



 

  1. Ich soll SHIELD-Rekruten keinem asgardianischem Training unterziehen. _(Sie haben darum gebeten.)_




	2. Sieben Missetaten und ein paar Erklärungen

 

 

****Sieben Missetaten und ein paar Erklärungen  
  
Captain Rogers

  
  
  
Ich, Steve Rogers, beuge mich der Order von Director Fury, nie wieder die folgenden Dinge zu tun:  
  
Anmerkung: Rogers erhob Einspruch  
  


  
1\. Einen Trinkwettbewerb veranstalten, insbesondere mit Thor als Partner und Anthony Stark als leitenden Buchführer. _(Alles an Erlös wurde der Charity gespendet.)_  
  
2\. Versuchen, eine Nudelsuppe (Ramen) zu machen. _(Es war das erste Mal, das ich einen Herd benutzt habe und Thor war derjenige, der den Toilettensitz geschmolzen hat)._  
  
3\. Plätze mit der Menschlichen Fackel tauschen, um herauszufinden, ob die Leute es bemerken würden. _(Das ist EINMAL passiert und ich habe die Wette verloren)._  
  
4\. Den ganzen Tag und jeden Tag Power Rangers-Marathons veranstalten. _(Hey! Laut Tony Stark war das zur kulturellen Studie.)_  
  
5\. Anthony Stark das Motorrad upgraden lassen. _(Zu spät, sorry.)_  
  
6\. Mit Clint Barton Wettbewerbe jeglicher Sorte veranstalten. _(Das war für die Charity.)_  
  
7\. Den Ziegen-Vorfall erwähnen. _(Macht euch darum keine Sorgen. Ich will vergessen.)_


	3. Es gibt keine Ausflucht in Dreistigkeit

  
  
  
**Es gibt keine Ausflucht in Dreistigkeit**  
  
Iron Man  
  
Weitergeleitet durch V. Pepper Potts, E.A

  
  
  
_Ich habe den ersten Entwurf  des „Verhaltenskodex“ an Mr. Stark weitergeleitet. Ich werde versuchen, fortan mein Bestes zu geben, um ihn nicht aus der Reihe tanzen zu lassen, aber ich kann wirklich nichts versprechen.  
  
Beigefügt sind seine Bemerkungen, den Kodex betreffend. Ich habe Sie gewarnt._  
  
  
  
**VERHALTENSKODEX  – Folgende Aktivitäten sind untersagt:  
  
  
1\. Events, bei denen Anthony Stark als Anstifter und Buchmacher von Glücksspielen agiert, sind untersagt.**  
  
Obwohl  es ziemlich beeindruckend ist, wenn Thor und Steve die Agents Wheeler und Mason unter den Tisch trinken, handelt es sich dabei wohl kaum um ein Event. Und ich habe weder davon profitiert, noch von anderen Tippgemeinschaften.  
  
  
**2\. In Anbetracht früherer Gegebenheiten wird Anthony Stark keine öffentlichen Events mehr organisieren, die die Avengers betreffen.**  
  
Ich und organisieren? Ha! Das ist typisch Pepper. Und wieso nicht? Die Kids lieben sie.  
  
  
**3\. Ziegen sind in der Avenger-Mansion  nicht länger gestattet. Oder auf dem Grundstück der Avenger-Mansion. Oder sogar 50 Meter _entfernt_  von der Avenger-Mansion.**  
  
Okay. Was ist mit Eseln? Affen? Nein, nicht gut. Schade.   
  
  
**4\. Das unnötige Upgraden von Habseligkeiten, die sich im Besitz anderer Avengers befinden,  ist untersagt.**  
  
Naja, die Avenger-Mansion gehört rechtlich immer noch mir, also bekommt sie Laserkanonen, ein Machtfeld-Perimeter und eine Eisbahn.  
  
  
**5\. Die Produktion des Destroyer-Prototyps wird eingestellt.**  
  
Keine Sorge. Hab aufgehört, bin schon fertig.  
  
  
**6\. Das Hacken von Datenbanken der Regierung und illegale Beschlagnahmungen sind untersagt.**  
  
Ja gut, Sie haben angefangen. Alles was ich wollte, war meinen Besitz zurück.  
  
  
**7\. Das Einmischen  in Captain Rogers und Thors erdlichen kulturellen Unterricht  ist untersagt.**  
  
Okay, ich gebe zu, dass die Rodgers-, Hammerstein- und die Power Rangers-Marathons ein Fehler waren, aber ich hab eine Idee – Ich entwöhne Thor mit  _Repo! The Genetic Opera_  und  _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_. Bei Steve ist das ein wenig kniffliger, aber Ms. Lewis sagt, sie hätte ein paar Empfehlungen.  
  
  
**8\. Janet van Dyne aka _The Waps_  darf nicht länger als „Tinker Bell“ bezeichnet werden.**  
  
Was? Sie mochte das. Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt. Sogar ihr Avatar ist Tinker Bell.  
  
  
**9\. Die Belästigung Dr. Banners ist untersagt. Vielmehr, sollte es nicht absolut nötig sein, ist das _Sprechen_  mit Dr. Banner untersagt.**  
  
Das ist kalt und gemein. Das sage ich weiter.  
  
  
**10\. Es wird kein „Genie Team-Up“ mit Dr. Pym, Dr. Foster und Mr. Parker geben, um ein alkoholisches Getränk zu erschaffen, dass Captain Rogers beeinflussen kann.**  
  
Sorry, aber das Labor und die Brauerei sind ausgestattet, das Equipment fertig und alle an Board. Steve eingeschlossen.  
  
  
**11\. Entlasse die Stark-Expo Tänzer.**  
  
Was? Sie sind bereits  voll im Voraus bezahlt, warum sie also nicht auch benutzen? Alle scheinen sie zu lieben.  
  
  
**12\. Das Video „Diss-Contest“ von Agent Barton und Mr. Parker wird nicht, wie angekündigt, gepostet.**  
  
Schon geschehen, und es hatte in der ersten Stunde 20.000 Klicks . Und bevor ihr mich ins Gefängnis werft, ich habe alle nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, hatte Bartons und Peters Erlaubnis, sie waren MASKIERT, wie auch in voller Uniform, sodass ihre Identitäten geschützt sind und der ganze Erlös wurde der Charity gespendet.  
  
  
**13\. Der Plan, Mr. Parker zu adoptieren, wird eingestellt.**  
  
Es war nicht ernst gemeint. Das war nur, um Peter zu erschrecken und ich hatte die volle Erlaubnis von Mrs. Parker. Übrigens, die Parkers ziehen ein :D  
  
  
**14\. Hör auf, Miss Lewis als  „Poli-Sci Studentin mit geilem Gestell“, „Ms. Bebrillt und Heiß“ und „Kurz, Dunkel und Vollbusig“ zu bezeichnen. Wir meinen es dieses Mal absolut ernst.**  
  
Und ich bin absolut nicht im Unrecht. Ms. Lewis ist nicht beleidigt, tatsächlich fördert sie das. Sie kam mit Kurz, Dunkel und Vollbusig. Und wir arbeiten an was neues - irgendetwas, was zu bissig passt. Außerdem nennt sie mich „Der Kerl mit dem Fermilab“, „Glüh-Herz“ und „Geilster Mecha EVER.“  
  
  
**15\. Du hast niemanden beizubringen, wie man fährt.**  
  
Oh bitte. Ich bin der einzige, der verrückt genug ist, um Thor hinters Steuer zu lassen aber Peter bekommt jetzt Unterricht von Steve und Natasha.  
  
  
  
**Anmerkung:**  Der zweite Entwurf konnte nicht weitergeleitet werden, da seine Größe, aufgrund der Ergänzungen, beinahe die SHIELD-Datenbank lahmgelegt hätte .

 


	4. Dringlichst empfohlen

 

 **Dringlichst empfohlen**  
  
Der Hulk

  
  
  
  
Dr. Banner,  
  
  
Bei der folgenden Auflistung handelt es sich um einen Verhaltenskodex und angesichts vergangener Vorfälle empfehlen wir Ihnen dringlichst, sich an diesen Kodex zu halten.  
  
  
1\. Halten sie sich fern von Tony Stark.  
  
2\. Bitte hören Sie auf, ungenaue Aussagen über ihren Zustand zu treffen. Sagen Sie Aggressoren einfach, dass Sie der Hulk sind.  
  
3\. Das Zurückholen ihres Hundes von Brasilien ist bekanntermaßen eine gute Sache. Jedoch ist es dem Hund nicht erlaubt, sich im SHIELD-Hauptquartier, den Laboratorien oder dem Trainingsgelände aufzuhalten. Ebenso ist es ihm nicht gestattet, sich in der Nähe von Ziegen aufzuhalten.  
  
4\. Wir verstehen, dass Ihr Capoeira-Training unverzichtbar für Sie ist, aber solange nicht von einem zugelassen Ausbilder gefordert, bittet Sie keiner um eine Ohrfeige.  
  
5\. Kurse und Ausbildungen müssen von SHIELD genehmigt werden. Der nicht genehmigte Kurs  _„Wie überlebe ich an unerträglichen Orten“_  wird eingestellt.  
  
6\. Bitte hören Sie auf, sich selbst als „Mr. Green“ vorzustellen.  
  
7\. Die Veranstaltung  _„Hulk vs. Thor – Smack Down“_  wird nicht stattfinden und um uns noch einmal klar auszudrücken,  _halten Sie sich fern von Tony Stark!_  
  
8\. Wir besitzen betriebsbereite und verfügbare Fahrzeuge und mehrere Autoservices. Dementsprechend ist es Ihnen nicht gestattet, mit dem Taxi zu fahren.  
  
9\. Bitte hören Sie auf, Transformationen vorzutäuschen, nur um den Einsatzbesprechungen zu entgehen.  
  
  
Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit,  
  
  
Agent Kolinsky  
Personalwesen  
Strategische Heimats-Intervention-, Einsatz-und Logistik-Division  
  
  
  
**Guten Tag,**  
  
Ich habe einen Blick auf die Liste geworfen und bin zum Großteil anderer Meinung. Von daher werde ich bei meinem eigenen Urteil bleiben. Ich empfehle Ihnen dringlichst, sich meinen Wünschen zu beugen oder ich werde wütend. Und das wollen Sie doch sicher nicht, oder?  
  
Dr. Bruce Banner

 


	5. Protestschreiben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier nun das Kapitel zu einem meiner Lieblings-Avenger. Und nur als kleine Information: Er ist in etwa so alt wie Tony und der Ant-Man-Film gilt nicht für diese Geschichte. Wir befinden uns allgemein nicht ganz im MCU (bis auf einige Überschneidungen).
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Kapitel

**Protestschreiben**  
  
Hank Pym

  
  
  
Agent Hill,  
  
  
Ich muss gegen diesen „Verhaltenskodex“ wirklich Einspruch erheben, da es sich hierbei wohl kaum um einen Kodex des Verhaltens handelt, als vielmehr um eine Beschwerdeliste. Außerdem habe ich meine Gründe für meine Taten. Zum Beispiel:  
  
  
⦁      _Sie haben sich ein Pseudonym auszusuchen._  
Das ist weniger mein Problem, als vielmehr ein Grund für Ihre milde Verwirrtheit. Die Namen Ant-Man und Giant-Man sind von meinen Kollegen geprägt worden und tief verankert. Ich wünsche Ihnen also viel Glück dabei, sie zu lösen. Auch weiß jeder, wer ich bin, daher ist ein Pseudonym fraglich. Denken Sie einfach daran, dass ich Ant-Man heiße, wenn ich klein bin und Giant-Man, wenn ich groß bin.   
  
⦁      _Nein, Sie können ihre größenverändernde Technologie nicht an Dr. Banners Hund austesten._  
Ich habe das nie ernst gemeint. Außerdem sollte ich anmerken, dass die Mission, ein U-Boot zu schrumpfen und damit in den Hund zu gelangen, um dessen Herzwurm zu zerstören, ebenfalls nur ein Scherz war. Das sollte offensichtlich sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich hierbei um die Prämisse von  _Die phantastische Reise_  handelt.  
  
⦁      _Uns ist es egal, ob es der Wissenschaft dient, Ihnen ist es nicht gestattet, die Struktur und Technologie von Superschurken zu analysieren, während sie kämpfen._  
Und doch ist es meine Analyse, die mir viele Male die Oberhand beschafft hat.  
  
⦁      _Bitte hören Sie auf, Peter Parker zu studieren._  
Gut, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Peter minderjährig ist, sehe ich die Unangemessenheit meines Benehmens ein, trotz des Faktes, dass er seine Mutationen näher verstehen wollte. Wir haben nun die Erlaubnis von Mrs. Parker und werden von daher weiter fortfahren.  
  
⦁      _Wenn Sie Söldner, Superschurken und etc. bekämpfen, denken Sie daran, diese wieder zu entschrumpfen und sie nicht als Insektenfutter zurückzulassen._  
Einmal, das ist einmal passiert und Janet hat sichergestellt, dass sie sicher genug ins Gefängnis kamen.  
  
  
Bitte sehen Sie dies nicht als Akt der Rebellion oder Ablehnung SHIELDs, nur, dass diese Liste schlecht erstellt ist und keinen Einfluss auf mein Verhalten haben wird.  
  
  
Dr. Henry Pym, Ph.D


	6. Der Zahnfee schlechte Taten

**Der Zahnfee schlechte Taten**  
  
Janet van Dyne - Wasp

  
  
  
  
Tony,  
  
  
Hank und ich haben beide diesen „Verhaltenskodex“ bekommen und der ist ziemlich nervend und bescheuert. Mehr brauch ich gar nicht zu sagen.  
Wir hatten uns eigentlich dazu entschieden, ihn zu ignorieren, aber Hank war mir voraus und hat einen ernsten Brief an die Abteilung des Personalwesens verfasst. Ich wollte mir deinen Rat einholen, da du wahrscheinlich auch einen bekommen hast – streich das, ich will Peppers Rat. Zeig das hier Pepper.  
  
  
  
Anhang:  
  
  
  
**Mrs. Van Dyne-Pym,**  
  
  
Bei dem folgenden Text handelt es sich um einen Verhaltenskodex, zu dem wir uns angesichts vergangener Ereignisse veranlasst fühlten. Als ein Mitglied der Avengers-Initiative, SHIELD zugehörig, wäre es zu Ihrem Besten, ihn ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.  
  
  
•     Bitte hören Sie auf, sich selbst als Tinker Bell vorzustellen.  
  
•     Bitte hören Sie auf, sich selbst als Tinker Bells BAMF-Schwester vorzustellen.  
  
•     Hören Sie auf, sich als Zahnfee auszugeben.  
  
•     Dr. Pym, Agent Romanov, Mr. Parker und Sie sind nicht die Creepy Crawley Crew.  
  
•     Es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet, dem Hulk zu befehlen, andere anzugreifen.  
  
•     Es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet, Mr. Parker zum Shoppen mitzunehmen. Oder Agent Romanov dazu zu überreden, ihn zu zwingen, Sie zu begleiten. Es interessiert uns nicht, dass es zu seinem eigenem Wohl ist.  
  
•     Hören Sie auf, die Szenen von  _„FernGully – Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald“, „Dornröschen“, „Pinocchio“_  und  _„Ein Sommernachtstraum“_  nachzustellen. Und ja, wir werden die Liste fortführen.  
  
  
Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit  
  
  
  
  
Jan,  
  
Pepper sagt, ignorier das einfach weiter und steh darüber. Ich sage, wir schmeißen eine Party und hecken uns dann in ihren Mainframe, um ihren offiziellen Verhaltenskodex zu ändern. Wir zwingen sie dazu, Chemikalienschutzanzüge zu tragen und jeden Donnerstag ohne Unterwäsche zum Training zu gehen. Sehen uns, Tinker Bells BAMF-Schwester!  
  
Tony


	7. Bitte erklärt uns keinen Krieg

Bitte erklärt uns keinen Krieg  
  
Black Panther

  
  
  
  
Eure königliche Hoheit T'Challa vom Panther-Stamm,  
  
  
Hier bei SHIELD streben wir danach, all unsere Optionen als Lösungen zu nutzen, allem voran Diplomatie und die Regeln des Gesetzes. Bei folgendem Text handelt es sich um einen Verhaltenskodex, und wir hoffen, Ihr versteht, dass dies das Beste für die Avengers-Initiative, SHIELD und dem Land Wakanda ist.  
  
  
•     Hört auf, unsere Unkenntnis über Wakanda auszunutzen. Von daher wird es keine wakandischen Regentänze, Riten der Virilität, Todeskämpfe und Waschzeremonien mehr geben.  
  
•     Die herzförmige Pflanze ist nicht giftig, also hört auf, zu behaupten, sie wäre es.  
  
•     Ja, Ihr habt Euch bei formellen Veranstaltungen angemessen zu kleiden. Nein, der Panther-Anzug gilt nicht als angemessene Bekleidung.  
  
•     Obwohl wir erfreut darüber sind, dass Stark übertroffen wurde, hört bitte auf, Euch in sein System zu hecken.  
  
•     Das Super-Dachterrassen-Rennen zwischen Agent Barton, Mr. Parker und Eurer Person wird nicht stattfinden.  
  
•     Bitte hört auf, uns den Krieg zu erklären.  
  
  
  
Wir danken Euch für Eure Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
  
Agent Kolinsky  
Personalwesen  
Strategische Heimats-Intervention-, Einsatz-und Logistik-Division  
  
  
  
  
An das SHIELD Personalwesen,  
  
  
Ich, König T'Challa vom Panthastamm, fordere Eure Abteilung zu einem Todeskampf der Ehre heraus. Ebenso erkläre ich Euch den Krieg.  
  
  
Eigentlich ist dem nicht so. Entschuldigt meinen Versuch, etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Mein Rat und ich überprüfen momentan diesen Kodex des Verhaltens unter größtem Bedacht. Auch, seid Ihr zu dem Wettstreit zwischen mir, dem jungen Mr. Parker und Agent Barton mit folgender traditionellen wakandischen Siegesfeier, eingeladen, Feigenblätter inklusive.   
  
  
König T'Challa vom Panther-Stamm


	8. EINZIG und ALLEIN  für Ihre Augen bestimmt

**EINZIG und ALLEIN für Ihre Augen bestimmt**  
  
Black Widow

  
  
  
  
**An die Mitglieder der Avengers,**  
  
Hier bei SHIELD und den Avengers glauben wir an die Werte einer gesunden, professionellen Beziehung. Der folgende Verhaltenskodex wurde erstellt, um eben dies zu fördern. Das hier ist vertraulich und nur für die Empfänger bestimmt. Zeigen Sie ihn niemals Agent Natasha Romanov.  
  
  
Anmerkung: Wir werden  die Gründe dieser Regulierungen erläutern.  
  
  
_Anmerkung der Avengers: Wir haben auch ein paar Dinge erläutert._  
  
  
  
•      **Fordern Sie Agent Romanov nicht heraus.**  
  
Wir verstehen, dass freundschaftliche Rivalität und das Austesten von Fähigkeiten die Kameradschaft stärkt. Nichtsdestotrotz scheint es so, dass sich, wann immer Mitglieder der Avengers Agent Romanov miteinbeziehen, die Situation in ein ganztägliches, uneingeschränktes Ereignis wandelt, das mit dem Anstieg der Versicherungsraten, einschließlich Krankenhausrechnungen einhergeht. Von daher wird Agent Romanov nicht gestört.  
  
_Was, wenn sie angefangen hat? Was, wenn es da eine Veranstaltung gibt (Samstag, 19 Uhr EST), bei dem Leute die Black Widow herausfordern können und, wenn sie drei Minuten lang gegen sie bestehen, $250.000 für eine Charity ihrer Wahl gewinnen können?_  
  
  
•      **Agent Romanovs Kampfkurs heißt nicht „Heißer Amazonen-Kampf“ oder „WWE-Geilheit“. Hören Sie also auf, ihn so zu bezeichnen.**  
  
Die unzutreffenden Bezeichnungen sind respektlos und verletzen den SHIELD-Arbeitsgeber-Artikel 127.8 A unter Prävention sexueller Belästigung.  
  
_Das kam nicht aus Respektlosigkeit, sondern aus Anerkennung der Fähigkeiten und dem Appell der Ausbilderin. Außerdem war Black Widow diejenige, die mit „WWE-Geilheit“ kam._  
  
  
•      **Sprechen Sie in ihrer Gegenwart oder sonst jemals nicht mit gefälschtem russischen Akzent.**  
  
Die Beleidigung jemandes Muttersprache und Heimat steht in direkter Verletzung des Artikels 150.1 C unter Toleranz. Außerdem dient dies Ihrem eigenen Schutz.  
  
_So dumm sind wir nicht. Das eine Mal war Alkohol der Hauptgrund._  
  
  
•      **Erwähnen Sie niemals Agent Romanovs bisherige Arbeit oder andere Informationen, ihre Vergangenheit betreffend.**  
  
Alle Personalakten und Missionen der Agenten sind klassifiziert als  _Vertraulich_  (V),  _Top Secret_  (TS) oder  _Niemals freizugeben_  (NF). Agent Romanov ist verzeichnet unter NF. Dies ist eine Angelegenheit der nationalen Sicherheit und des persönlichen Schutzes eines Menschen. Jeder, der diese Informationen weitergibt, wird wegen Hochverrats festgenommen.  
  
_Nochmals, wir sind keine Idioten. Außerdem ist das, was wir wissen, KEINE Angelegenheit der nationalen Sicherheit. Was wir wissen, ist, dass sie auf School Rock Songs steht._  
  
  
•      **Nennen Sie keine bestimmten Körperteile „Rushmore-Paar“.**  
  
Erneut handelt es sich hierbei um die Verletzung des SHIELD-Arbeitsgeber-Artikel 127.8 A unter Prävention sexueller Belästigung.  
  
_Reden Sie mit Darcy Lewis._  
  
  
•      **Wenn Sie Agent Romanov Rede und Antwort stehen, antworten Sie immer wahrheitsgemäß und unverzüglich.**  
  
Als Agent von SHIELD ist ihr Respekt zu erweisen.  
  
_Sie ist aber auch eine Avenger und hat sich bereits unseren Respekt und unser Vertrauen verdient. Genauso wie wir uns ihres verdient haben._  
  
  
•      **Fragen Sie Agent Romanov nicht über ihr Liebesleben aus.**  
  
Dies bezieht sich auf Agent Romanovs NF-Status und den hohen Grad ihrer bisherigen Arbeit. Keinerlei Informationen ist weiterzugeben.  
  
  
•      **Fragen Sie Agent Romanov generell nicht über ihr Sozialleben aus.**  
  
Dies bezieht sich ebenfalls auf Agent Romanovs NF-Status.  
  
_Wie wir bereits angemerkt haben, ist sie auch eine Avenger, und wir werden sie nicht hintergehen._  
  
  
•      **Sollte Agent Romanov einer Krankheit erliegen, legen Sie ihr kein Kätzchen vor.**  
  
In Hinblick auf vergangene Ereignisse und der Konfrontation mit PETA und ASPCA ist dies unüberlegt und wird nie wieder versucht.  
  
_Das war einmal und der Katze ging es gut, und tut es auch immer noch seit sie glücklich adoptiert wurde. Wir sind es auch, obwohl wir immer noch um ein bestimmtes vierbeiniges Biest trauern, dass Papier gefressen hat und „Maa“ getauft wurde._  
  
  
•      **Die Fanfiktion hört auf.**  
  
Die Auswirkungen der Black Widow-RPF-Seite betrachtend, können wir nur sagen, dass es unüberlegt ist.  
  
  
•       **Die Fan Art hört auf.**  
  
Die Gründe dieser Regelung stehen in Verbindung zu der RPF-Seite.  
  
_Wir haben uns das Zeug nicht ausgedacht. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass Widow gruslige Fans hat. Übrigens, wollen Sie vielleicht mal das ganze Iron Man- und Captain America-Zeug sehen?_  
  
  
•      **Ihnen ist es weder gestattet,** _Schoolhouse Rock_  in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken, noch darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie ihn mag.  
  
  
•     In Verbindung mit bisherigem, ist es Ihnen nicht gestattet, Agent Romanov darum zu bitten, das Folgende zu singen:  __  
-Figure Eight  
              -A Noun Is a Person, Place, or Thing  
              -The Tale of Mr. Morton  
              -Inter-Planet Janet  
  
  
•     Falls wir uns unklar ausgedrückt haben, die Liste darf ihr niemals gezeigt werden.  
  
Wird dieser Kodex des Verhaltens veröffentlicht, handelt es sich um eine Verletzung von Artikel 560. E F.  
  
_Zu spät. Sorry._  
  
  
  
  
**Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit,**  
  
  
Agent Kolinsky  
Personalwesen  
Strategische Heimats-Intervention-, Einsatz-und Logistik-Division  
  
  
  
  
SHIELD Notiz  
  
Im Namen der Abteilung des Personalwesens:  
  
Agent Romanov,  
  
  
Ihnen ist es nicht gestattet, irgendjemanden zu töten, es sei denn es wurde Ihnen ausdrücklich befohlen.  
  
  
  
Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber ich kann keine Versprechungen machen.  



	9. Wir beobachten Sie

Wir beobachten Sie  
  
Clint Barton – Hawkeye

  
  
  
  
ABS.:  barton.clint@shield.gov  
DAT.:  Samstag; 16. Oktober 2014, 15:30 Uhr  
EMPF.:  coulsonp@shield.gov  
Betreff: Lesen sie das!  
  
  
  
Coulson,  
  
  
Was zur Hölle haben Kolinsky und seine Leute geraucht? Jeder bekommt das! Was hat Stark getan, um die so anzupissen und uns alle zu bestrafen? Sehen sie sich das an!  
  
  
  
  
  
Agent Barton,  
  
  
Auf Anordnung von Director Fury wird Folgendes nie wieder stattfinden:  
  
  
  
•     Rache ist kein akzeptabler Grund, um auf die SHIELD-Ressourcen, SHIELD-Agents und Avengers zurückzugreifen, um auf nicht autorisierte Missionen zu gehen.  
  
•     Es wird keine Live „Diss-Duell“- Broadcasts mit Avengers und Shield-Agents geben.  
  
•     Hören Sie auf, anderen zu empfehlen, wegzurennen und sich dem Zirkus für Minderjährige anzuschließen.  
  
•     Hören Sie auf, Dr. Banner zum Lachen zu bringen, wenn er der Hulk ist.  
  
•     Es ist Ihnen nicht länger gestattet, Ihre alten Kontakte zum Erwerb von Trampolinen, Zelten, Mini-Autos, Feuerringen und ganz besonders Ziegen zu nutzen.  
  
•     Es wird keine Motorradrennen zwischen Ihnen, Captain Rogers und Mr. Parker geben.  
  
•     Der Kurs „Wie erwecke ich Natashas nicht mörderische Seite“ ist ein nicht genehmigter Kurs und wird eingestellt.  
  
•     Sie haben einen Verdächtigen in gefährlichen Situationen, wie z.B. einer expandierenden geodätischen Kuppel, die Mutationen verursacht, nicht allein zu lassen.  
  
•     Vergangene Ereignisse in Betracht ziehend, wird die Pokernacht reglementiert.  
  
•     Agent Morse und Ihnen ist der Zugang zu Area 52 nicht länger gestattet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Agent Kolinsky  
  
Personalwesen  
  
Strategische Heimats-Intervention-, Einsatz-und Logistik-Division  
  
  
  
P.S.: Sollten Sie sich nicht daran halten, finden wir es heraus.  
  
  
  
  
  
ABS.:  coulsonp@shield.gov  
DAT.:  Samstag; 16. Oktober 2014, 15:30 Uhr  
EMPF.:  barton.clint@shield.gov  
Betreff: RE: Lesen sie das!  
  
  
  
Barton,  
  
  
Kämpf nicht dagegen an, es sei denn du willst so enden, wie Pym. Wenn irgendetwas ist, schreib einen Entschuldigungsbrief oder schick es zumindest nicht Hill.  
  
  
Coulson


	10. Übergangsritus

**Übergangsritus**

 

**Spider-Man**

 

ABS.: pb.parker@midtown.edu

DAT.: Donnerstag, 16. April 2014, 23:38 Uhr

EMPF.: ichbin.ironman@starkindustries.com

Betreff: Ich hab endlich einen bekommen!

 

 

Tony, 

 

Meine Avenger-Mitgliedschaft ist nun offiziell. SHIELD hat mir gerade meinen eigenen Kodex des Verhaltens geschickt. Ich glaube, ich bekomme einen Cupcake dafür. Die Original-Liste war irgendwie langweilig, also hab ich sie modifiziert.

 

Peter

 

ABS.: ichbin.ironman@starkindustries.com

DAT.: Donnerstag, 17. April 2014, 10:05 Uhr

EMPF.: pb.parker@midtown.edu

Betreff: RE: Ich hab endlich einen bekommen!

 

Peter,

 

Glückwunsch, Kleiner. Habs gelesen, ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich habe es Pepper und Steve erzählt, die scheinen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sehr erfreut deswegen zu sein.

 

Tony

 

 

**Spider-Mans vorliegende Do-Not-Liste**

**Kommentiert von eurer freundlichen Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft**

**Auch kommentiert von seinen lieben Avengers**

  * **Es wird keine Badged für die _Creepy Crawley Crew_ geben und du wirst die Website aus dem Netz nehmen.**



 

Peter: Na schön, aber ich behalte die Hüte.

Tony: Hüte? Und eine Website? Kleiner, ich würde eine Parade veranstalten und Banner entzünden und Feuerwerk. Und tanzende Girls.

Janet: Die Website kann nicht aus dem Netz genommen werden - wir haben endlich die Kontaktseite ins Rollen gebracht.

 

  *  **Als Minderjähriger, wäre es unangebracht irgendeinen Part im Brauen oder Trinken von Alkohol zu spielen, ganz besonders seit eure Versuche es geschafft haben, Captain Rogers betrunken zu machen.**



Peter: Es war sein Geburtstag. Abgesehen davon hab ich nur genippt und es waren Erwachsene dabei.

Thor: Alle jungen Krieger sollten sich ihren Brüdern bei einem Trunk des Sieges anschließen.

Steve: Das war ein spaßiger Geburtstag.

 

  *  **Du musst um 0:00 Uhr in der Avenger-Mansion sein und anrufen, wenn du zu spät bist; auch musst du eine Erlaubnis haben, wenn du die Nacht über in einer anderen Residenz verbringen möchtest.**



Peter: Ich hab schon Tante May am Buckel, wenn es um die Sperrstunde geht. Vertraut mir; Ich werde nicht zu lange wegbleiben.

Steve: Ich glaube deine Tante ist der Grund, warum es diese Regel gibt.

 

  *  **Ja, wir unterziehen all deinen Bekanntschaften Hintergrund-Checks. Dies steht nicht nicht zur Verhandlung.**



Peter: Ernsthaft, wie viele Leute kenne ich denn überhaupt? Etwa drei und ihr kennt alle von denen.

Tony: Ich werde hier mal "Verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener" spielen - Peter, das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, da du den Hang dazu hast Mädchen mit verückten kriminellen Familien und  Freunden, die geschworen haben Rache an Spider-Man zu nehmen,  zu daten. Wir wollen vorbereitet sein. Ende, ich bin jetzt wieder ich selbst. Ja, das ist dämlich, ganz besonders, da dich JARVIS sowieso im Auge behält.

  * **Hör auf, Ideen für Avengers-basierende Events vorzuschlagen.**



Peter: Ach kommt schon, Taco-Nacht war eine tolle Nacht. Und sagt mir nicht, euch gefällt das Superheldinnen-Schlammcatchen nicht.

Tony: Ich geb dem Kleinen dieses Mal Rückendeckung.

T'Challa: Ich wünsche mich wegen dem Motorrennen, an dem Agent Barton und Captain Rogers teilnehmen, zu erkundigen.

 

  *  **Hör auf, nach Belang von Upgrades und Zubehör für die Avenger-Mansion zu fragen.**



Peter: Ja, wir haben diese schalldichten Wände gebraucht - Mein Zimmer ist gleich neben das der Pyms. Und Thor ist gleich gegenüber. Ich höre Dinge. *Schauder*

Tony: Sieh es nicht als ein Trauma, sondern als Aufklärung.

Thor: Ich werde deine Gefühle in Zukunft berücksichtigen, Peter. 

 

  * ******Es wird keine Esswettbewerbe mehr zwischen Thor und dir selbst geben.**



Peter: Das war kein Wettbewerb, so essen wir normalerweise.

Thor: Alle jungen Krieger tafeln nach einem Sieg.

Clint: Das Bild hatte ziemlich viele Klicks. Die Wette kam ganz von selbst.

 

  *  **Du hast mit deinen Versuchen eine Erinnerungspistole zu bauen, aufzuhören. Wir wollen Breaking Dawn auch vergessen, aber leider haben wir Wichtigeres zu tun ... irgendwie.**



Peter: Lügner, ihr wollt doch unbedingt, dass es funktioniert.

Dr.Banner: Ja, das tun sie. Wir alle tun das.

Dr.Pym: Die Wissenschaft dient zur Verbesserung der Menschheit, Also ja, wir sollten das Projekt fortführen.

 

  *  **Keine _Captain America_ \- Filmmarathons mehr.**



Peter: Hey, macht nicht meinen Patriotismus runter.

Janet: Ja, Patriotismus, deswegen schauen wir sie alle.

Natasha: Ich kann ehrlich sein und sagen, warum wir CA-Filme gucken - um Rogers zu ärgern.

 

  * ******Keine _Mel Brooks_ \- Marathons mehr.**



Peter: Ich werde dem nicht zustimmen.

T'Challa: Ich werde euch den Krieg erklären, wenn dies passieren sollte.

 

  *  **Keine _Phineas & Ferb_ \- Marathons mehr.**



Peter: Das ist einfach grausam.

Clint: Naja, das ist wahrscheinlich die einzig gute Serie, seit Disney Fionas Website zerstört hat, aber es gibt nur so viele Lieder und zuzusehen, wie eine Schwester versucht aus ihren Brüdern erwachsene Männer zu machen, geht auch.

 

  * ******Du wirst in den Laboratorien beaufsichtig und Dr. Banners Hund ist der Zugang nicht gestattet.**



Peter: Zwei Worte: Spinnen-Hund. Ernsthaft.

Dr.Banner: Peter, nein.

Dr.Pym: Wenigstens nehmen sie den Mini-U-Boot-Plot nicht mehr ernst.

 

  *  **Streich-Kriege sind keine teambildende Übungen.**



Peter: Sagt ihr.

Steve: Sagt Director Fury.

 

  * ******Auf ungenehmigte Missionen zu gehen, um einen Feind SHIELD'S mit höchster Prioriät gefangen zunehmen ist ebenso keine teambildende Übung.**



Peter: Das war nicht ungenehmigt, ich habe es selbst genehmigt. Ich habe einen Stempel und so. 

Steve: Woher hattest du den Stempel? Ich werde mit deiner Tante reden müssen.

 

  *  **Du musst aufhören, den Hulk zu benutzen, um die Beständigkeit deiner Netze zu testen.**



 

  *  **Du musst ebenfalls aufhören, den Hulk zu benutzen, um die Beständigkeit des _Vibranium_ -verstärkten Anzugs zu testen. Es interessiert uns nicht, ob es Dr. Banner genehmigt hat.  
**



Peter: Hey, er hat nie Nein gesagt.

Dr. Banner: Von was sprechen die? Ich hab zu was nicht Nein gesagt?

 

  *  **Die einzigen falschen Identitäten, die du nutzen darfst, sind die, die von SHIELD ausgestellt wurden.**



Peter: Also kann ich das Gesetz nur so lange brechen, wie ihr mich dazu ermächtigt. Ich bekomme hier eine mehrdeutige Message.

Natasha: Mehrdeutig oder nicht, so sind die Regeln.

  * **Der Iron-Spider-Anzug ist nicht für Himmelsschrift da. Oder um zu Komzerten zu gelangen. Oder um Argumentationen zu beenden, wie die _Peeta verdient Katniss_ , indem du sagst: _"Ich habe einen Raketenanzug!"_**



Peter: Katniss für immer!

Clint: Peeta ist ein netter Kerl, aber Katniss passt genauso gut zu Gale.

Steve: Ich hab zwar keinen Raketenanzug, aber Peeta und Katniss gehören zusammen.

 

  *  **Auch wenn ein ein feuerresistenter Anzug praktisch ist, kann er nicht für das vorangekündigte _Spider-Man vs Die menschliche Fackel_ genutzt werden.**



Peter: Ihr alle wisst, ihr wollt es sehen.

 

  *  **Das Folgende wird nicht mehr verlangt:**



**\- Wunschkennzeichen für das Spider-Cycle**

**-Im-Dunkeln leuchtende Netze**

 

**-Mini-Doombots als Haustiere**

Peter: Ich kämpfe immernoch um dieses Wunschkennzeichen.

 

  *  **Nein, wir werden kein Denkmal für die Ziege setzen.**



Peter: Spider-Ziege sollte geehrt werden.

Tony: Und das wird sie auch.


	11. Entschuldigungsbrief

**Entschuldigungsbrief**  
  
Agent Coulson

  
  
  
  
Entschuldigungsbrief  
  
  
An die Leitung und Agents von SHIELD,  
  
ich möchte hiermit die Chance ergreifen, mein tiefstes Bedauern zu bestimmten Ereignissen auszusprechen. Außerdem möchte ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, da dieses unangebracht und respektlos war, und es mir an der Professionalität mangelte, die man von einer Kraft von SHIELD erwartet. Ich werde die einzelnen Aktionen auflisten, die wie folgt lauten:  
  
  
•     Die Anstiftung des Ziegen-Vorfalls  
  
•     Die Zustimmung von Kursen , wie z.B. Agent Bartons Kurs  _„Wie erwecke ich Natashas nicht mörderische Seite“_ , Dr. Banners Kurs  _„Wie überlebe ich an unerträglichen Orten“_ , Thors Kampftraining und die diversen Trainingskurse, die von Mr. Stark geleitet werden.  
  
•     Die Zustimmung des Brauerei-Projekts des Genie Team-Up‘s.  
  
•     Mr. Starks Genehmigung für Avengers-bezogene Events.  
  
•     Die Bitte an Captain Rogers, um ein Autogramm und seinem Erscheinen bei der Filmnacht der Captain America-Anerkennungsgruppe.   
  
  
Auch wenn ich nichts an dem ändern kann, was durchgesickert ist, habe ich Schritte eingeleitet, um sicherzustellen, das ähnliche Vorfälle und Missverständnisse nicht mehr eintreten werden. Als Beispiel zu nennen sind:  
  
  
•     Ich werde Prioritäten setzen, wenn ich undercover bin – demzufolge kann ich die legalen Apartments von SHIELD nicht nutzen, um das Budget der Midtown-High School aufzubessern.  
  
•     Ich werde mich nicht an dem Versuch, einen Minderjährigen zu traumatisieren, beteiligen; d.h. ich kann bei Tony Starks Prozess, Peter Parker zu adoptieren, nicht als Referenz angegeben werden .  
  
  
  
Ich schätze unsere professionelle Beziehung und hoffe fest, dass unsere Teamarbeit weiter fortgeführt werden kann, um solide Arbeit hervorzubringen, die SHIELD und unserem Land von Nutzen sein wird.  
  
  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
  
Agent Phillip Coulson  
  
  
P.S.: Ich werde eine Lobesrede für die Ziege halten.


	12. In memoriam

**In memoriam**  
  
  
Spider-Ziege  
2007 - 2012

  
  
  
  
Heute gedenken wir einem noblen Freund. Einem Freund, der sein Leben in vollen Zügen genossen hat – Spider-Ziege.  
  
Nun, das Leben von Spider-Ziege begann sehr konventionell. Sie wuchs auf einer Farm auf, hatte ein paar kleine Ziegen (Alma, Spidey Junior und Troll) und trainierte für den Zirkus. Aber statt zum Zirkus zu gehen, trat sie in den Dienst des Avengers-Tower. Ihre Amtszeit war zwar kurz, aber unvergesslich.  
  
  
Unglücklicherweise können wir die Dienstleistungen oder Ereignisse ihres letzten Tages aufgrund bestimmter Regulierungen nicht enthüllen (außer dass sie Wolle für wahrlich exklusive Pullover geliefert hat. Dr. Foster ist dankbar), darum nennen wir folgende Dinge:  
  
  
  
•     Sie kam gut damit aus, in Pferdegeschirr gesteckt und geritten zu werden.  
  
•     Gegenläufig zur vorherrschenden Meinung, kamen sie und der Hund Grover Banner großartig miteinander aus.  
  
•     Auch wenn sie ein kleines Trauma davontrug, machte die Spider-Ziege einen großartigen Job im Netzefeuern und lieferte ihre eigene Netze: 100% Seide!  
  
•     Sie war geil bei  _Rock Band_. Zu schade, dass sie das Blitzlicht zu sehr mochte.   
  
•     Trotz des Endresultats, spendete sie Agent Romanoff Trost (oder zumindest Ablenkung).  
  
  
  
  
Spider-Ziege, wir werden dich niemals vergessen, ganz besonders durch die neue Vorschrift Artikel 168.0A: Behandlung vierbeiniger Säugetiere.  
  
  
Wir bewundern dich Spider-Ziege.


End file.
